Digital video recording (“DVR”) allows users to record television programs for viewing at a later time. Users may specify a broadcast channel and/or a broadcast time of the television program for DVR. During playback of the DVR, users may wish to skip forward to more desirable portions of the recorded television program. For example, users may wish to view only scoring plays in a recorded soccer match. In order to do so, users must manually browse or fast forward through the recording in order to locate and watch those particular segments. This manual process is cumbersome and time-consuming. There is a need for a more convenient and efficient approach for viewing specific portions of recorded media content. This application is intended to address such issues and provide related advantages.